


［瞳耀］酒（一发完）

by beiyi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beiyi/pseuds/beiyi
Summary: 车震，舔穴，直肠吸收酒精比较迅速？





	［瞳耀］酒（一发完）

展耀的脸贴在车窗玻璃上，呼出的热气将透明的玻璃晕出白雾，很快又消散，又出现，周而复始。白羽瞳宽厚的手掌带着热度，还有因为用枪而产生的茧，在展耀的腰身上摩擦。随着白羽瞳每一次腰胯的撞击，带起一阵皮肤的颤栗，展耀没有闲暇去计较这是自己今晚第几次射精，或许已经不能用射这个词，他的欲望顶端只可怜的淌出了稀薄的精水，便没了下文。如果是往常，被干到这样对展耀来说也算某种意义上的羞辱，多半是要报复般的将白羽瞳的后背和胳膊挠花，和反抗人类的猫咪路数相差无几。可现在他们在一辆路虎里，虽说比一般轿车的后座空间宽敞不少，但展耀此时醉的厉害，又被白羽瞳气急败坏的压在座椅上，根本动惮不得。

醉酒会减弱性欲，但如果引起醉酒的根本原因就是这原始的欲望呢？

几个小时前，他和白羽瞳还衣冠楚楚的参加小尤的生日会。几个小时后，展耀就被白羽瞳按在后座，在荒郊野外，没羞没臊的操干。

自从上次被反锁在资料室里，白羽瞳和展耀的感情有了质的飞跃，他们跳过告白交往，直接到了深入交流的那一步。或许是一步跨的太大，扯到蛋了，展耀总隐约觉得他和白羽瞳之间有些不对劲。他们的思维还维持在友情到爱情的过渡期，身体却已经变成了亲密爱人，很显然有哪里不对，却又说不上来。

小尤在局里人缘很好，过生日自然有许多朋友作陪，展耀一看到小尤的脸就想起档案室，想起档案室就会想到停电那天晚上该死的白羽瞳在档案室发疯胡闹所做出的种种行为。所以自那以后，展耀看小尤，眼神里多些歉意。不过小尤生日会邀请他和白羽瞳，多少出乎他的意料，但总也不会拒绝。

生日会很热闹，小尤被围在中间，脸上带着笑。不知道谁提议玩儿真心话大冒险，小尤抽中了大冒险，要人背着他转圈。展耀不怎么参加这种毫无逻辑又需要运动的游戏活动，白羽瞳陪他坐在一边饮茶，连酒都没碰。他们俩也都没料到小尤喊了白羽瞳，“白sir可不可以赏光帮个忙？”白羽瞳下意识看向展耀，这个暗示关系的眼神让展耀敏感的警觉，条件反射的形成自我保护机制。展耀扬眉，凿凿道：“他问你呢，你看我做什么，又不是我问你。”

展耀总是这么理智，也这么通透。理智的让白羽瞳牙痒痒。白羽瞳在硬着头皮克服洁癖背着小尤之前，还是下意识看向展耀的方向，却看见展耀冲他抿唇微笑，高举酒杯，仿佛为他加油鼓励。却不由让白羽瞳火冒三丈。

白羽瞳终究还是不能克服心里的坎，和小尤说了声不好意思，面沉似水，坐回了展耀身边。展耀酒量本来就不好，也不敢多喝，只是抿了一口，醇香在齿间舌上留下馥郁。其他人离着他两有点距离，此时都不做声，拿看怪物一样的眼神看着他两。

展耀对接下来的记忆都有些模糊，直到白羽瞳的舌头卷着刚开封的红酒探进他的臀缝，如同失禁般的触觉让展耀心里升起异样的羞耻，但很快他陷入深沉的醉意，连呼吸都带着酒精的香气。舌头柔软灵活，却不能深入，将红酒都堵在他穴里，他稍稍晃动腰身，甚至能感觉到酒液卷着细细的浪拍打他的肠肉。过分破廉耻的行为让展耀想逃离，却始终被白羽瞳的力气制服，由着他的舌头扫干净灌进去的酒。

渴。展耀开始陷入一种奇妙的状态，身体攀上白羽瞳的，意识却在抗拒，在震颤。他的喉结滚动，咽下弥漫着欲望的空气，眼角渗出了生理上的眼泪，淡淡的咸味混合着汗水顺着嘴角一直淌到了胸口，或许还有他口腔里的津液。白羽瞳伏在他的身上，贪婪的吮吸，舌头粗砺的刮过他的嘴唇，下颌，锁骨还有胸口。但凡是白羽瞳的舌头滑过的地方，都像被火点着了一样，从毛孔里迸出的要把人焚烧殆尽的欲火。

山顶能俯瞰整座海港城，城市里斑斓的灯光，从雨后的空气里传播开，灌进展耀眼眸中只剩零星斑驳的色彩，有种淡漠的疏离，那么这天地间唯一的热度仅剩他身边的白羽瞳了。

展耀被他的热度烫到失魂，仿佛再多靠近一秒便会死去。

他的腰线完美，如今被白羽瞳双手扶着，粗糙的掌纹蹭的他腰窝一阵热潮，薄茧却像挑逗诱惑一般将隐秘的欲火种到他心上。正当展耀分神，白羽瞳的双手微微用力，将他的腰身抬起一个性感极了的弧度，撞在了白羽瞳的胯间。震开了两人紧密贴合身上的许多汗珠，他感觉有几滴溅到了自己脸上下意识伸手去摸，才发现是他身上的人，发梢滴下的汗，还带着占有欲的滋味。

他们俩拥在一起，在这个闷热狭窄的空间里，像两只野兽。嘶吼的迫切在对方身上毫无理智，留下自己的气味和唾液。

他的身体被打开，大腿腿根被白羽瞳的手指压出清晰的指痕，炽热的硬挺撞进了他的身体。就这一下，撞的他弓起了身子。随后又重重的落在了皮质座位上，埋在他身体里的硬挺快要把他烫的神志不清，结合所带来的愉悦从不耻的部位密密麻麻的传到了脑子里，噼里啪啦炸出一阵白光。

他闻到了自己意识被烧焦的气味。

他从未感觉到白羽瞳腰力惊人。抽插的动作狠狠的带着整辆车咣咣直响，展耀被白羽瞳翻了个身，埋在他体内逞凶的性器就抵着嫩肉转了一圈，展耀被这一下弄得头晕脑胀。他抬起自己早就被情欲洗礼过的眼睛，瞧着他的白羽瞳。从白羽瞳线条分明的下颌线，一路瞅到了他结实的肌肉上布满的汗珠，甚至还有他耳垂上的白色耳钉，嚣张的泛着月光，让人快要窒息的性感。

被撑开被占有被填满，展耀的精神上产生了一种上瘾般的感觉，被欲望混合酒精放纵左右，沉迷其中，无法自拔。臀肉被撞成了红色，穴口被耻毛摩擦成瑰丽的殷红，热气蒸腾出肉香氤氲。

白羽瞳突然降下车窗，雨后的凉风从那条缝隙涌了进来，打在展耀的身上，却又很快被白羽瞳的热度蒸发，消散。

次日小尤到SCI 办公室送蛋糕，说白羽瞳和展耀昨天走得早，都没吃到蛋糕，边和白羽瞳道歉目光却四处打量，忍不住开口问了一句，“展博士呢，怎么没看见他？”

白羽瞳捧着蛋糕，半个身子倚着办公桌，右手捏着叉子微微抬起脸对着小尤歉意的笑了笑，“他啊，昨天晚上喝醉了，今天起不来。不好意思啊。”

小尤看着白羽瞳的笑容，将那句，“可他只喝了一口红酒吧？”咽了回去。


End file.
